


Close Quarters

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for speedwriting 16 April 2012. Set on Charr at the start of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

Swindle peered down into the dim narrow bunker, regarding the cramped underground caverns on Charr with an expression of amazement. “That’s our quarters?” he said.

Frankly, he was surprised at Onslaught for this state of affairs. And disappointed. “You shoulda let me do the negotiating!” he said crossly, thinking this was all Onslaught’s fault for stubbornly cutting him out of the ‘Charrian accommodation’ talks.

“Times are hard!” Onslaught snapped predictably. “It might surprise you to know, but this is one of the better spots, Swindle! Supplies are limited and comforts, non existent." He regarded the smallest Combaticon sternly. "We have to accept this. And you, for once in your life are going to have to accept that you can’t wheedle your way into five star surroundings!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah …” Swindle rolled his optics.

“And the same goes for energon!” The warning note in Onslaught’s voice strengthened. “Should you procure any, you will be expected to not indulge in self centred pursuits or profit making, but to share - _understand?_ ”

“All right all right, I get the picture …” Swindle held up his hands. “Lemme just have a closer look though, OK?”

As he entered the gloom, the smallest Combaticon’s mouth turned sulkily down at the corners. He was sure he would have been given the pokiest little hovel of all. But he thought it unwise to argue with Onslaught that at this stage. Or to reveal that he had every intention of 'wheedling' himself into something considerably better - at the earliest opportunity.

……………….

“Say again?” For the second time, Swindle was amazed.

Onslaught shifted, his optics glowing impatiently. “I repeat, the largest room at the end is for Blast Off. I can’t ask him to share! He’ll make life unbearable. The middle room is for Vortex and Brawl. Vortex is pissed you called him a 'dummy' and ridiculous though that is, I can't risk putting you in with him. And I'm certainly not putting up with him whilst you and Brawl canoodle. So ...."

He cleared his throat resignedly. "This third room is for you and I!"

Swindle looked at the small cavern. It was dark, with a low ceiling, which would have made the prospect of recharging in it every bit as unappealing as Swindle had anticipated – had not Onslaught just said that. And were the floorspace not taken up almost entirely by a lone berth, which was, without a doubt, not intended for only one occupant, and yet was far from overly large.

A delighted smile appeared on the yellow mech's faceplates. Just the thought of being crammed next to Onslaught, the large throbbing engine vibrating through his frame was enough to fill Swindle's circuitry with tingles and make him chuckle delightedly. Even if they couldn't do much else, that would be all night, every night, and not just be when the leader felt obligated to strengthen the gestalt bond, or when he went through a ‘small yellow grounder’ phase.

Besides, Swindle was sure he could get some energon from somewhere. And he wouldn't be sharing - except with Onslaught. Ooohh Vortex would be sooo jealous. Which made it even better.

“Nice one!" he grinned, his purple optics sparkling. “Cosy. Hey - Ons! You were right! You didn't need me at all!"

Onslaught nodded, curtly. Then he started to walk back towards the entrance. “Don’t make me regret it,” he snapped. But a glint shone in his optics. In fact, this was a pragmatic decision. He fancied company on this desolate rock, and he was darned if he was abstaining from interfacing, no matter what. Swindle’s 'talents' and easy overload tendencies would well fulfill his 'needs' by utilizing the least amount of energy.

It would be less hard work than the others. And the Combaticon leader needed his strength for what he had planned. He needed Swindle too, and keeping the jeep happy made life a great deal easier. In many ways. But he sure wasn’t letting Swindle know this.

“You won’t regret it!” Swindle yelled fter him. Onslaught smiled grimly as he left the bunker. He hoped he was right about his 'strategy.'


End file.
